Cammie at Camp HalfBlood
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: Sorry for the lame title i couldn't think of anything.  Annabeth is going to gallagher academy. Cammie can't find out anything about her and she won't tell her anything. Cammie is met with many suprises when she follows her to camp half-blood
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were sitting at the top of Half-Blood hill it was time to say goodbye because unlike last year we wouldn't be going to the same school. I would be going to a boarding school in Roseville, Virginia called Gallagher Academy, a school for rich geniuses. I would be going on a scholarship, and I wouldn't get to see Percy until Christmas, and then not until summer.

I was interrupted by a kiss from Percy followed by him saying "My mom's here." and with that we stood up and walked down the hill. Percy got in the back seat of Paul and Sally's car, I leaned in the window and Sally said "Be safe, Annabeth, and try not to kill your classmates."

"I'll try." I said, and she smiled. I went over to the backseat kissed Percy one more time and said "I love you, Seaweed brain."

He smiled and said "I love you too, Wise girl."

And with that our new adventure began.

I was pulling up to the school in a taxi that I had to prepay to get me as far as Roseville.

I stepped out of the taxi grabbed my bags while admiring the architecture of the beautiful building. I started walking up the steps like so many other girls that surrounded me. I took one step into the school and knew that this was my kind of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I finally found Bex, Macey, and Liz by the door. I walked up to them and said "You are never going to guess what my mom did."

Liz was first to suspiciously ask "What did she do?"

"I'll show you." I said and started walking towards our dorm. When I got to the dorm they were quick to catch the big change in the dorm. It was now twice as large and now had five beds instead of four.

"We're getting a new roommate." Liz said though was not surprised.

We all sat down on the new couch and started to hear someone put a key in the lock and they watched door open a stood up.

The new girl walks in with two suitcases. Liz, Bex Macey, and Cammie sat back down. The new girl looks over to where they're sitting.

"I like her." Bex and Macey said at the same time.

"That was quick." Cammie said.

"Well she's looking at us like she's trying to see who would stand with her in a fight." Bex defended.

"Or who would put up a fight against her." Macey said.

"It's a habit, I've more than my fair share of challenges. Hi Liz." said the new girl. Bex, Macey and I all looked at Liz.

Liz looked at the new girl and said "Hi Annabeth." Then she introduced us to Annabeth.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked them suspiciously, Liz had been acting weird all day and I figured this was why.

"Mensa thing." Liz replied though I knew it was only half the truth.

"Annabeth have you had your meeting with the headmistress yet?" Liz said to change the subject.

"No." She replied.

"Well let's take you down there." replied Cammie.

Annabeth's POV

"Okay." I said calmly. Which drew a laugh from Cammie. Little did she know. I thought to myself. I already knew what the headmistress was going to tell me and do.

We got to the headmistress's office. "Why do you think you are in here?"

"So you can turn the walls around and explain to me the fact that this is a school for spies in training." I said very calmly which shocked them all -I could tell- though only Liz looked shocked she hadn't told me a thing when she found out I'd be coming here.

"That's very impressive, Annabeth. Would you mind telling us how you did that?" She said with a smiling face.

"Well the architecture can be very obvious to a trained eye, the smells of poison, antidotes, memory loss tea, and a few other things coming from the lab made it a little obvious to someone with a good sense of smell, and the covered up passages ways, the tunnels are still there but the openings are different. Probably to keep Cammie in and Claudia Goode and the rest of the COC out." I listed all the ways I knew there secrets from one step in the building. Liz's face showed so much confusion and

"How do know what poison smells like and more importantly how do you know about Claudia Goode and the COC and them being after Cammie?"

"I've been poisoned before, though I don't typically don't use antidotes. I grew up across the street from the monstrous creature. She's actually weak compared to her guards though, but as for how I know they're after Cammie, my resource wants to stay secret, and don't think for a second I would get involved with the COC." I said sensing what they were all thinking except Liz. "Other than trying to kill them all, of course." I added as an after thought.

"Is she telling the truth Liz?" Cammie asked. Which made me laugh.

"I honestly haven't met anyone more trust worthy, and that says a lot." answered Liz and I smiled at her. "And Cammie don't think that I'll tell you who her source is you'd be far too embarrassed, especially considering what was asked of her along with the information." when she said this we both started laughing quite a bit.

"I think I already know who the source is. Actually it's very obvious, but now I'm curious as to what Zach said afterwards." Cammie replied.

"Well, let's just leave it at he really cares about you and wants you to be safe." I said though Liz and I were laughing very hard.

"I will find out." Cammie said.

"This is better than wrestling." Bex commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

The more time I spent with Annabeth, the stranger my strange life got. She wouldn't share anything about what she did or how she knew Zach, and Liz was someone else around her and had a hard time leaving her to go to other classes. I had to figure this out, and it was affecting Bex and Macey the same way. Soon enough it will be vacation.

"Off to Culture and Assimilation." Macey groaned. And we walked to Madame Dabney's room.

What we saw was a definite surprise. But of course it brought a smile to Annabeth's face. Must she be more of a mystery everyday.

"Come on take a seat at a loom. Quickly girls." Madame Dabney instructed. Bex, Macey, Liz, Annabeth and I took the seats in the front row. "Grab some yarn and wait for my demonstration. Has anyone in here used a loom before?"

Annabeth was the only one who had, no surprise there. I should like her but she won't tell me anything and Liz won't tell me the whole truth about her! When I finished my thoughts I realized that Madame Dabney was finishing her demonstration.

"Okay, get started, girls." She said.

"Skata." I said under my breath.

"You were venting about me in your head and not paying attention weren't you." Annabeth said.

"Yes, since when do you speak Greek?" I asked her.

"It was actually my first language." she said. "I speak 21 languages. But I'm dyslexic in everyone of the except Greek. Don't ask me how. The body is capable of many things that no one understands. And as for the loom, I'll go slow for you until you get the hang of it."

She was really nice. I got the hang of it after a few steps. Then a minute later Annabeth had finished something that I had never seen before and never thought was possible. The fabric was changing patterns. Though no one else seemed to see that fact but Bex, Macey, Liz and I. But Liz of course had done the same thing except a few minutes later. This was really starting to bother me.

A couple uneventful months had passed but at dinner someone was complaining about how their parents were going to notice a bad looking scar they had gotten over the year.

"What's your worst scar, Annabeth?" Bex asked.

Annabeth lifted up her sleeve and we saw something that looked like a fresh poison had been made in it. "That happened last year not all the poison got out. But I couldn't complain after seeing thousands of my friends die before my eyes. A harmless little scratch for my best friend's life isn't a hard decision."

"Harmless little scratch? I've never seen anything worse." Bex exclaimed.

"I have." said Liz in a barely audible voice.

That night I saw Annabeth awake in the middle of the night looking at a picture frame, saying I'll be there soon. I got up and walked over to her bed.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?" she whispered.

"No, a lot of nights I don't sleep. There's been a lot on my mind." I answered her. "Who's in the picture?"

She put the frame where I could see it and pointed to everyone saying "Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Clarisse. I'm going to see them hopefully this summer. Though I'll most likely see Percy, his mom and his step-dad at Christmas."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, but not always. It seems like every year a lot of people die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the good reviews. I'm going to start waiting until I have ****at least**** three reviews before posting another chapter.**

Cammie's POV

Bex, Macey, and I had been waiting for this to happen. Annabeth had been moved to all our classes, for doing extremely well in the lower class. (My mom had sent her to all the 7th grade classes, and told her if she did well the first couple of months she would move up to her real grade level.) We were excited to see how well she could fight, against Bex.

We got to the P&E barn and she was already there. She looked calm, for now.

Soon enough everyone had come in and our instructor told us to sit on the ground. She said to us that "This year spies have been killed and captured because our enemies have either tricked them or forced them to use a sword. So today we will be learning to use a sword. Do I have any volunteers to come up and help me show the rest a disarming technique?"

Annabeth raised her hand. She is either weirder than we thought, she wants to prove herself, or she doesn't care if people laugh at her.

She went up and grabbed a sword. I assumed she would take a stance but, she didn't.

"Just follow your instincts. I have never tried this before so just try. Block me and try to disarm me." Our instructor said. Annabeth smiled.

Our instructor took a stance and came at Annabeth. Annabeth disarmed the teacher even swung. It flung out of the teachers hand and into the ground. Wow, there is definitely something odd about her.

"That was very good, Annabeth. Bex would you do me a favor, and hand me the sword?"

Bex tried to pull it out of the ground but it wouldn't budge. Annabeth walked over and pulled it out in one swift move. If it was possible, Annabeth just got a whole lot weirder. I have to figure this out.

"Okay," The teacher said. "get into groups of two. We have an odd number so will Bex, Macey, and Cammie be a group of three." No surprise Liz went right to Annabeth.

Now I didn't focus much on fighting, neither did Bex or Macey. We were watching Liz and Annabeth. Liz isn't much of a fighter but with a sword, she was a completely different person. She still couldn't beat Annabeth but she knew what she was doing.

After class I asked her how she knew how to use a sword, but again it was only half the truth. She said it was just her instincts kicking in. Yeah, right.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV 

We went a few days without having any major events.

On the dinner board it said Language- French, Accent- Greek. We were just getting ready to eat. But then my mom called our attention.

"Because of a certain Blackthorne boy that ends up here every year, I have decided to envite some of the other Blackthrone boys. They will be arriving shortly, sorry but they did not give an exact time." I could tell she added that last bit for our benefit.

We didn't have to wait long because they arrived 1 minute and 27 seconds later.

Grant , Jonas, Zach and some kid I don't know-his eyes were emerald green and his hair was raven black- came over us. Apparently, Annabeth knew him very well because when he came over he sat next to her and she kissed him, Grant kissed Bex, jonas kissed Liz, and Zach kissed me. There was a lot of kissing at this reunion.

"Hey, Liz" he said when they finished.

"Hey, Perc" she replied like this was no big deal.

"Who are you?" Bex asked.

"This is Percy Jackson" Annabeth replied, "My boyfriend."

"Finally" Zach said. They both blushed. Great Zach's different when he's around them too.

"Yeah, only took them five years, right Sushi Head." Liz replied laughing.

"Sushi Head, that's a new one." Percy replied. "Though Pine Cone Face has been calling me Kelp Head. Did you help her with that Wise Girl?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brian, I did." Liz and Zach laughed, very hard. Who's Pine Cone Face, and why do they call her that? How do they all know each other? Why do all of Percy's nicknames have to do with water? I looked at Bex and Macey. They understood, we were going to interrogate them, just not here, it's way to crowded.

Annabeth's POV

We were all sitting by a window, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Cammie, Zach, Percy, and I.

"So who's Pine Cone Face?" Macey asked.

"Oh, that's my cousin, Annabeth's best friend, Thalia." Percy said.

"What's her last name?" Cammie asked.

"Grace, but she'll either kill you or make you wish she had if you use her last name." Liz answered.

"How do you all know each other?" Bex asked.

"Summer camp mostly, but that's a very long story. It's not worth going through, trust me." Zach said. I could tell they wanted a better answer than that, but that's all they can get out of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey 'poseiden4life18' if you're reading this still just know that it was only one idea that I copied, sword fighting, and you should be glad because you had a good enough idea to be copied, especially with a crappy ending like that and Mr. Solomon being Annabeth's brother, really, you "pile of nose droll' frutescent aquabib myremek. (Look it up). But sure the sword fighting was her idea, but really copying is just flattery, not to mention that everyone who writes fanfictions is copying someone's work, huh, ya filthy hypocrite. (And what's a Percy Jackson story without a sword fight. Plus I'm trying to make Annabeth a mystery and it helped.) Not to mention you got board of that story, and I'm not done yet. But I'll be more careful next time to not read your stories in order not to copy you. Oh, and I can't remember did you have Percy in Blackthorn or Blackthorn at Gallagher 'cuz I dosed off while I was reading your story.  
And for my wonderful, kind, sweet reviewers thanks for your encouragement. (Plus you're doing **_**great**_** Bexxgrl, can't wait for more.), Love y'all**

Cammie's POV

Everyone had just got back from winter break. The Blackthorn Boys were still here. YAY! But I think Annabeth has news she's not sharing with us. But apparently the news made Zach, Liz, Percy, and Annabeth very happy. I hate not knowing these things.

We were in P&E and we were _finally_ out of sword training. Now we can see if Annabeth can live after a Bex attack and Percy for that matter.

So Bex and Macey teamed up against Percy and Annabeth, and Zach and I paired up. Yay, I get to beat up my boyfriend.

Annabeth's POV

I felt it was unfair for it to be just Bex and Macey against Percy and I, but I didn't say anything.

When we began sparing I could feel Cammie watching us out of the corner of her eye, but she's a spy, and I haven't been giving her the information she wants. While I was thinking Bex and Macey started to fight. Time to concentrate. Bex threw a hit at Percy and he didn't flinch, oh his invulnerability. He flipped her over his back and moved on. Macey tried to hit me but I dodged at the last second and she fell. They got up tried again to hurt us, failed, and tried again. Soon it became Percy and I against the whole class… We _still _kicked their butts.

"That's just not normal." I heard Cammie saying to Bex and Macey. "We have to do something about this, and soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie's POV

I can't take this anymore! Who are they? Why do they continue to giggle and chuckle when they see Annabeth and Percy together? Where did they go over winter break? Bex and Macey were thinking the same thing.

"Hey Annabeth, why does Liz keep giggling when she sees you with Percy?" Bex asked.

Annabeth just leaned against the wall. She looked at us like she was deciding if she was going to tell us or not. She tilted her head and tapped the wall three times. I was thinking 'What the holy scrud'. Then I understood she had found a passage way that I hadn't. The wall sung open and she shoved us in.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Bex asked with her very heavy British accent.

"Now that we're in private, yes I will answer your question." Annabeth replied. "On Christmas, Percy proposed to me."

"Are you pregnant?" Macey asked.

"No way, are you kidding me?" Annabeth replied shocked.

"Why are you getting married so early?" I asked her.

"More likely than not, we won't live a very long life, and Percy and I want to spend even that much with each other. We love each other and know without a doubt we will never stop." She replied seriously and oddly enough I understood. I would never do that myself though. "And we're not getting married until we're twenty, anyway. We may be insane, but not that insane."

**Sorry still short but I'm completely author's blocked so it might be a while. Plz reply with an idea**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for the reviews. You should know that might threats are backed up. You'll probably guess what that treat may be when you read this chapter. "It's kinda fun". Sorry it's been so long.**

Cammie's POV

We were all sitting in my room. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, Jonas and Liz were sitting at the computer hacking the CIA for the umpteenth time tonight, Bex and Grant were sitting in the corner of the room playing bloody knuckles, Macey was laying on the bed holding an exotic monkey-don't ask me where she got that from-, Zach and I were sitting on the couch playing Halo and testing each other's lying skills. Liz started giggling and Annabeth yelled at her that the ring was just a promise ring and that it wouldn't happen for a long time. Liz stopped giggling for a minute but only a minute. Annabeth rolled her eyes. This had been going on all night.

After a while the giggling broke out into all out laughter and Jonas joined in. "Liz!" Annabeth yelled.

"It's not that someone's trying to hack me." Liz defended.

"Maybe it's the CIA trying to get back at you."

"No, this is amateur work." Liz replied not sensing the joke. "Ha got 'em. Let's see who this sucker was."

"Poseidon4Life18" Jonas said.

"Do you have a real name?" asked Macey from the bed.

"That is the wacko's name the dude changed his name to his username."

Annabeth's POV

It had been two days since the hacking we were all back in my room, everyone but Liz and Jonas were sitting in a circle, Liz and Jonas were competing to see who could hack into the news fastest and put in the wackiest story.

"Holy Hades' gym shorts." Liz said. She earned weird looks from Bex, Grant, Macey, Jonas, and Cammie, and laughs from Percy Zach and I, to us it was perfectly normal but still funny.

"What?" Zach questioned.

"Remember the hacker?"

"Yeah"

"The loon committed suicide because he couldn't hack me."

"Definite loon." I said.

"The guys dead and that's your reaction?" Macey asked.

"We've seen a lot worse than some crazy person committing suicide, so much worse." I replied.

"So to change the subject, what are you doing over the summer, Jonas?" Liz asked coming and joining the circle.

"I don't have any plans." He replied.

"I know what Zach's doing." Cammie announced. "Stocking me."

"Protecting." Zach corrected.

"So that's what you've been doing the past few years." Percy commented.

"You didn't know that, really?" I laughed.

"So what are you, Percy and Liz doing over the summer?" Bex asked me.

"We're going to camp, like always."

"Can we come, I've got nothing to do." Grant asked.

"Yeah sounds fun." Everyone agreed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…" Percy said.

"Safe." Zach said.

"I have blackmail on you Zachary." I said.

"They can see through the mist." Liz said.

"Am I the only one with sense here?" I waited a minute. I did really trust them. "Fine, I'll talk to Chiron."

"Yay!" yelled Liz.

"Okay, I talked to him" I announced to everyone, for some reason everyone is always in our room.

"What did he say?" Liz asked eagerly.

"He said you can come but for one reason only. But I'm not allowed to tell you until you know the full truth about us, and I don't think it's safe to tell you hear with the fact that this is a spy school where people eavesdrop on whatever conversations they can right Eva!" I said opening the door and making Eva through the door way.


	9. Chapter 9

**So my grandma works for JetBlue so there's a little advertisement in there. Sorry, I was so bored. I own nothing. (Said Tony style-if you don't know what that means don't worry 'bout it) There's also a little bend in time. The kid's name is from Greek mythology I did not make it up it's the loving wife of Admetus.  
**  
Cammie's POV

So there's a lot of things that are currently driving me insane. For once won't somebody give me a straight answer? Annabeth left me with two pesky questions. One: Who the Heck is Chiron? And two: What the heck is the one reason he mentioned? Oh and I was wrong, a third: Where the heck, are they taking us?

This mourning I was woken up early when water was splashed on my face-where Percy got the water is another mystery to me, but not as important as others so whatever-and I was forced to pack one suitcase, Annabeth said some clothes would be provided where we were going which was followed by a warning not to take clothes from the Connor or Travis Stoll whoever they are. Then we were herded off Gallagher Academy property.

Percy, Annabeth, Liz, Zach, Grant, Bex, Macey and I were on a train to New York. I have no idea why we didn't just take an airplane. I mean I know Percy's grandparents died in a plane crash but Annabeth can get him to do almost anything. Plus flying is so much faster, and on JetBlue you can watch TV and they have the most legroom even flying coach.

Annabeth' POV

Cammie seemed pretty annoyed that we were taking a train but I'm pretty sure she'll understand when we tell her the truth when we get to camp. She wanted to split up Percy and I go on the train everyone else go on a plane. Everyone that already knows the truth told that was a bad idea, so maybe they have a little sense left. She'll just have to wait. I wish she would trust me a bit more.

After a few hours we finally got to New York. We then took a cab to Percy's apartment. Sally welcomed us all into the apartment. It smelled like chocolate chip cookies… and food coloring.

"There's cookies on the counter." She said.

"Thanks Sally." I said.

"! !"Yelled a little female voice, followed by little running footsteps.

"Hey squirt." Percy said to his little sister picking her up as she ran to him.

"Hey Alcestis." I said to the little two-year old.

"Interesting name." Bex said under her breath.

"Surprisingly Paul's idea he started researching our history when he found out who we really were. He liked the story of Admetus and Alcestis." I explained "I'll explain more at camp."

"One of my favorite stories too. The other is the story of Perseus." Sally said. "especially the fact that they both lived. That was pretty nice. Annabeth, your camp stuff is in your trunk in the living room. Percy, yours is buried in your room."

Percy went to go find his stuff leaving his sister hugging me like I was never allowed to leave her ever again.

"So who is everyone?" Sally said pointing to the confused faces.

"Do you remember my sister and neighbor?"

"How could I forget them."

"Good point there. This is Cammie, Bex, Macey, Grant, and Jonas." I said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." Sally said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." They all replied.

"Where's Paul, finishing up at school?" I asked.

"Yeah he should be on his way home soon." Sally replied.

"Okay."

"Go get packed, Sweetheart."

I went to the living room to get my stuff, followed by everyone else.

"You have a trunk at your boyfriend's house?" Bex asked.

"I have trunks a lot of places." I said. "I'm a runaway it became a habit. A good habit for someone like me, bad habit for people who aren't."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. I will try to be faster, but my brain only comes up with ideas when it is inconvenient. So without further ado:

Annabeth's POV

Home sweet home. With a bunch of people who don't belong here. To demonstrate that for them I walked through the boundaries with Percy, Liz, and Zach then beckoned the others.

None of them were able to get in just as I had thought. As each of them hit the border line they bounced back again. The boys each tried a few more times and bounced back a little further each time.

"Why do we keep bouncing off a strawberry field," Jonas asked.

"What strawberry field? I see a lake, weird looking shelters, a tall house a barn, an amphitheater, a rock climbing wall. Oh, there is the strawberry field." Cammie listed.

"What are you talking about it is all strawberry fields. There is nothing else here." Grant argued.

I finally gave them permission to enter camp. The shocked looks on the boys faces as they were finally able to see what was in front of them were priceless. Even Zach laughed pretty hard at his friends. He didn't seem to laugh a lot even when we were little kids in Richmond.

"What- what is this place?" Bex asked a little shaken. Who could blame her? We are trained for weird things but this? There were flying horses. We were never trained for that!

"This is Camp Half-Blood. Home to demigods. The children of Greek and Roman gods and mortals. Liz and I are daughters of Athena. Percy is the son of Poseidon and Zach is the son of Hermes. We come here to train. If we don't learn to fight and even if we do we are killed. At least before we die we can kill some monsters so the next few generations won't have to deal with those ones. We protect Olympus and have stopped World War III quite a few times. Any questions?"

"Why are the horses flying?" Cammie asked right as Blackjack landed behind Percy.

"Stop calling me Boss, Blackjack." There was a brief pause. "Your majesty isn't any better Blackjack."

"I'm going to add a little to the question. Why and how is your boyfriend talking to the flying horse?"

"Poseidon created horses and pegasi so Percy can automatically talk to them. He can also talk to zebras but that's a long story."

"I'm not sure I want to hear that story."

Cammie's POV

A man on a horse came up to us. As he came closer it became obvious that he was not on the horse, but a part of the horse. A centaur, I think.

"Hello Chiron." Percy said as if a horse man walking up to him was an everyday occurance. "Hello Percy, Annabeth, Liz. It's been a while since I've seen you Zach. And these must be our guests."

Annabeth introduced us o the horse-man, or Chiron I guess he was called.

Chiron welcomed us to camp and told us we would be staying in the Hermes cabin for now. We might be moved to the Big House. Zach made sure we understood that the Big House was the big building, not a jail.

"So what was this one reason that allowed us into the hidden valley?"


End file.
